


Before I Cave In

by dylisill



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Fluff and Angst, Friendzone, Kissing, M/M, Manchester United, Panic Attacks, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylisill/pseuds/dylisill
Summary: Scott McTominay has never had time for love. Yet, when a new boy comes to the club, his mind is sent through a loop. That boy was Daniel James.
Relationships: Daniel James/Scott McTominay
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two, first of all. This is my first story on here and I'm super excited. As soon as I found out that I wasn't the only one that got ship energy from them, I launched into writing this. Expect weekly updates.

Spending an entire flight next to someone you barely know isn’t the most foreign concept; but, when you’re determined to make that person feel welcomed in a plane full of strangers, things may be a little more difficult. As soon as Scott heard about the new boys, he graciously volunteered to pair up with one of them to make the journey less painful. Scott watched the two new boys carefully, wanting to pick the one that would need him more since it would be difficult to care for both unless he split himself into two. It was clear that one of the other seasoned members had already poached Aaron but the small boy with the curly brown hair was left to occupy himself with his phone instead of making conversation with one of the other members of the team. Scott’s mind was set and it was time to board the plane. He trailed behind and got on a little after the younger man, making sure no one stole this golden opportunity. 

Daniel sat in an empty row on the furthest seat, obviously leaving room for others to sit. Scott got to the row and looked down at the already distracted boy and tapped him on the shoulder. The Welshman looked up expectantly, his deep brown eyes meeting Scott’s clear blues, and he raised a questioning eyebrow. 

“Mind if I sit with you?” Scott asked. 

“Sure, go ahead,” Dan answered with a shy smile. 

“Thanks,” Scott smiled back as he sat down. “Long flight, are you ready?” 

Daniel shrugged. “This is the farthest I’ve ever traveled so I’m a little nervous. I’m not scared or anything but I have this certain nervous feeling, do you know what I mean?” 

“Yeah, I get it,” Scott replied. “This is a big one for most of us, so don’t feel too bad about it. We’re all in this together and I’ll be right here if you need someone close.” 

“Thanks,” Dan chuckled. “Don’t freak out if you feel something squeezing your hand, it’ll just be me being a child over turbulence.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Scott playfully returned the laugh. “Feel free to use me as a pillow too as well as whatever else people accidentally end up doing to the people they’re sitting beside.” 

“I will definitely remember that,” Daniel laughed. “Might have to take you up on the pillow thing because I’m awful at sleeping in one position. On that note, I’m sorry for whatever I do to you if I fall asleep during this.” 

“It’s okay, I can handle it,” Scott affirmed. 

\----

Just like that, the two men got along and talked like they’d been best pals for years. The plane had landed and it was finally time for the team to settle into the hotel. Once they arrived, they were informed that the arrangements required for there to be two people to a room. It didn’t take much thought for Scott and Daniel to decide they would room together. 

They quickly began to settle into their room, knowing they had plenty of time to spare before anything was scheduled to happen. The room was nice overall, everything pristine and comfortable. There were two tidy beds set with black blankets and pillows on top of cream-colored sheets. In between the two beds was a dark wood nightstand that held a simple lamp and alarm clock. On the other side of the white-painted room was a black leather couch facing a dark wood coffee table and a flatscreen television that likely wouldn’t be touched. The television sat on top of a black dresser and adjacent was a black wardrobe. There was a bathroom door near the entrance of the room, directly across from a few kitchen appliances. 

“Finally,” Daniel huffed, dropping his bags and flopping on the first bed. 

“Ready for bed already?” Scott laughed as he put his bags in the wardrobe. He moved Dan’s over to the wall, fearing someone tripping over them where they lie in the middle of the floor. 

“You aren’t ?” The younger boy questioned, not even bothering to face the one he spoke to. 

“Oh, I am,” The taller replied. “I just want to properly settle in.” 

“Have fun with that.” Daniel kicked off his shoes and began shedding layers of clothing quickly and discarding them haphazardly. 

“Are you going to be this much of a mess for the entire stay?” Scott laughed as he picked up for the other boy yet again, neatly putting the clothes on the nightstand. 

“If you keep cleaning for me then I may have to, ‘m not used to having a maid,” the half-naked boy smirked as he pulled the blankets out from their neat state and slid under them. “Don’t usually see a fit boy as the maid though.”

“Oh, so you think I’m fit then?” Scott felt a foreign feeling in his chest when he heard the younger boy slip in the subtle compliment but he wasn’t sure what it was. 

“Well you are, don’t go thinking too into me pointing it out though. You’re fit, anyone can see it,” Dan had cleverly hidden his rosy face with the blanket now as the words kept spilling from his mouth. “We should get you in one of those skimpy maid outfits though, it would definitely make this much better.” 

Scott burst out laughing, the feeling in his chest releasing with the laugh. “First you call me fit then you want me to get into a sexy outfit? You seem to be into some freaky things, Daniel James.” 

“Mmm you know it,” Daniel giggled. “It’s not that freaky, all I said I was into was you and seeing you in a maid outfit. I didn’t call it sexy either, that was you.” 

McTominay chuckled a little, he couldn’t form a proper sentence as it felt like his heart was doing laps in his chest. ‘Did Daniel really just say that? What is this feeling? Why can’t I breathe? How do I breathe?’ Scott’s mind was racing. 

“Wait,” Dan sat up. “I didn’t mean it like that. I’m being really weird because I’m really tired so I’m not saying what I mean. Just pretend I didn’t say anything. I don’t want this to be weird.” 

“Get some sleep,” Scott breathed out, trying to sound as calm as he could. He hoped that Daniel couldn’t see what was going on because Scott knew he wouldn’t be able to explain what was happening to him. Thankfully, the small Welsh boy just nodded and laid back down, closing his eyes and pulling the blanket up to his chin. 

Scott walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He walked to the sink, gripping the cold porcelain and starring at the mirror. His face was flush and his cheeks were red due to his erratic breathing. He didn’t know what was happening to him. Why would Dan’s words make him feel this way? What is he feeling exactly? The Scotsman was sure he’d never experienced anything like this ever before, so why now? He just met this boy, he couldn’t possibly have such strong emotions about a few tried words. 

A small knock interrupted Scott’s thoughts. “Yeah?” he asked, voice unsteady. 

“Are you alright?” Dan’s concerned voice rang through the door. “You basically sprinted in there.” 

“I don’t feel well,” Scott confessed, not having the energy to beat around the bush. “I don’t know what’s happening.” 

“Talk me through it, what are you feeling?” Dan coaxed. 

“My chest hurts,” Scott breathed out. “I feel like I can’t breathe and my hands are all sweaty. I feel like my heart is doing cartwheels and I guess I can say I’ve got butterflies in my stomach.” 

“Can I come in?” Dan asked. Scott’s responded by opening up the door. Dan stepped in and took in the sight of the taller boy. “Something’s got you worked up so you’ve got to calm down, okay?” 

“I’m trying, I feel awful,” Scott sighed. 

“You need to breathe for starters, I can see how bad it is from here,” Daniel pointed out. “Can you match my breathing?” 

For a moment, Scott tried to watch Daniel and take the same exaggerated breaths but it just didn’t work. “I-I can’t.” 

“Sit down,” Dan guided the taller boy to the floor and sat in front of him. The younger gently grabbed Scott’s hand and brought it to Dan’s bare chest. “Feel it, with me now.” 

After a few moments, Scott’s breathing was back on track and he felt infinitely better. He continued to rest his hand on the younger boy’s chest and breathe with him, their gazes met and a sense of safety flooded the midfielder. 

“How are you feeling? Dan asked. 

“Better,” Scott answered truthfully. “You’re really something, you know that? How’d you do that?” 

“The way you breathe is super important so it’s helpful to get it under control,” Dan shrugged. “Plus it distracts you from whatever was on your mind.” 

“Smart. Thanks.” Scott half-smiled. Without thought, he moved the hand that was still on Dan’s chest to Dan’s back and pulled the smaller boy into a tight hug. “I mean it, thank you.” 

“I’m here for you.” Daniel hugged back, neither really noticing (or maybe not minding) that the smaller boy had ended up in the other’s lap. “If something’s bothering you then tell me, okay?” 

“I’ll try,” Scott complied. “I just don’t know what happened. I just started feeling things.” 

“Something had you worked up,” Dan pointed out. “Was it what I was saying? Did I make you too uncomfortable?”

“I don’t think that’s what it was,” Scott shook his head. “I wasn’t uncomfortable, I just felt like my heart was doing flips.” 

“Scott?” Daniel questioned carefully, pulling back to look the older in the eyes. “Don’t take this the wrong way but do you think it was because you liked what I was saying to you?” 

Scott was taken aback. Of course, he considered that as a possibility but hearing out loud… it just made too much sense. Of course, that’s what it was. Now his throat felt dry and he didn’t know how to answer. Of course, it was that, how could he not see it? 

“You can be honest with me, I won’t judge you.” Daniel put a comforting hand on Scott’s cheek, who tried to turn his head in response but the hand held him in place. Scott just couldn't meet those kind brown eyes. “I mean it, Scotty. I'm here for you, I won't judge you.” 

“What if that’s what it is then?” An unwelcome tear broke free from Scott’s eyes. “Where does that leave us?” 

“Scotty, don't cry,” Dan cooed as he wiped the tear from the older boy’s cheek. “I accept you and your feelings. It doesn't mean we can't still be friends.” 

At that moment, Scott could've sworn he knew exactly what Julius Caesar felt like. That word stung, so plain, so boring, so… not enough. 

“Okay,” Scott bit his lip and continued his staring contest with the tile floor. He didn't want to cry anymore, especially in front of his friend. 

“I know that isn't what you’re going to want to hear, sorry, ” Dan sighed. “And it probably hurts, but it'll get better. You're amazing, Scott, you'll find someone who is ready to appreciate you and return your feelings easily but that's not me. I know it hurts but I don't want to lie to you, I'd rather stop this early before you get too attached.” 

“Daniel stop, ” an involuntary sob came from Scott’s mouth, one that rattled his whole body. “I get it, just stop please.” 

“I'm sorry, ” Daniel muttered, voice full of guilt. “I want to hurt you as little as possible so we just need to get this out of the way like yanking a bandage off. You're amazing, don't forget that, I'm not the one for you. I don't fe-fuh.” 

Scott put his hand over Dan's mouth, unable to take anything else the boy could possibly say. “I need you to stop. I can't hear any more of this.” 

The small boy nodded and Scott removed his hand. Dan moved forward and hugged the tall boy who returned the gesture. “I really am sorry.” 

“Me too, ” Scott said. 

“Don't be, you can't help it,” Dan assured. 

“You can’t either, ” Scott argued. 

“I should stop being so damn lovable, ” Dan joked, hoping to lighten the mood. 

Scott rolled his eyes and pulled away from the younger boy. “I don't know about you but I think I've had enough time on the bathroom floor for one day.” 

“I agree, ” Dan rose to his feet and put his hand out. Scott took the hand and stood as well. “You know what, I like you better on the floor, you're too tall on your feet.” 

“You're just short, ” Scott smiled and ruffled Dan's hair. 

“Rude, ” Dan pouted. 

“Oh well, get over it, ” Scott smirked and walked out to the main room with Dan in tow. 

Dan laid in bed once more, getting comfortable and feeling quite tired. Scott changed into more comfortable clothing so he could sleep peacefully. He could feel eyes on him but he ignored it and climbed into bed. Nearly as soon as his head hit the pillow, Scott was asleep.


	2. 2

The morning after the team arrived started abruptly for Scott as he was awoken by a hushed voice coming from the other side of the room. It was clear that the voice was meant to be kept down in an attempt to let the midfielder sleep but he woke anyway. 

Scott rubbed his eyes and turned towards the voice. Near the entrance stood Daniel speaking quietly into the phone. The boy’s exposed back was to Scott, who couldn’t help but gaze tiredly at the joggers that fit the curve of Dan’s ass way too perfectly. Dan leaned on the wall, tightly gripping the phone to his ear. Scott couldn’t hear what was being said but he could hear the tone, Daniel sounded distressed by the conversation he was having. 

“Dan?” Scott questioned tiredly and without thought. 

“I’ve got to go, I’ll call you later. Yeah, love you too,” Dan sighed and ended the call. He then turned around, the expression on his face making it clear that he was not happy. “Sorry I woke you, I wasn’t expecting an early morning call.” 

“You’re fine,” Scott assured, sitting up to see his teammate better. “Who was it?” 

“That was my girlfriend,” Daniel confessed. “I got so wrapped up in everything that I forgot to call her yesterday so I got an earful right as I woke up.” 

“You have a girlfriend?” Scott questioned. He felt his heart sink with the newfound information. Of course, Daniel had a girlfriend, there’s no way he’d possibly be single. Someone as amazing as Daniel James couldn’t just be single. Nor could he have feelings for a new teammate, let’s be real. 

“Yep,” the small boy nodded and looked down at the floor. 

“Are you... happy?” The Scotsman wasn’t sure why he asked that but he was dying to know. Something about the winger’s demeanor was off and Scott could see right through him.

“I’d say that I’m content,” Dan shrugged. “We’ve been together for a really long time but I don’t think she’s very into all of this.” 

“All of what?” Scott urged on. 

“She’s always been supportive but I just feel like she didn’t think I’d make it this far, do you know what I mean?” The younger boy replied, moving to his own bed in order to be closer but not too close. “I feel like she thought I would just stay in Wales forever and just settle there; but, I got the offer for United and I knew I had to take it. I thought she’d be happy for me but she’s just been so difficult. She hates that I’m here, I know it.”

“Maybe she just misses you,” Scott suggested, hoping to be supportive even though he too was feeling pretty upset in the moment. 

“It’s not that,” Daniel shook his head before laying back and staring up at the ceiling. “She doesn’t trust me here by myself. I forget to call her one time and she thinks I’m off whoring around.” 

“Is that really what it is?” Scott questioned. 

“I didn’t think it would be but I guess I was wrong,” the small boy unlocked his phone and tossed it to the other. “Just look at what she was saying.” 

Scott looked at the screen and was greeted by a bombardment of messages that had come into Daniel’s inbox. The boy spoke the truth, the messages containing accusations of a variety of things that Daniel hadn’t taken part in. The midfielder turned off the screen and set the phone on the nightstand so he could take in the situation that was presented to him. He felt horrible knowing that someone would dare treat such a sweet boy this way when he deserved the world. 

“Yeah, she was very upset with me,” Dan sighed. 

“You shouldn’t let her treat you like that,” Scott stated. “She shouldn’t talk to you like that.”

“It’s not all the time, it’s fine,” Daniel argued. 

“It’s not fine, this isn’t right,” Scott pressed, becoming angrier just knowing that Dan would let himself be subject to this when he deserved so much better. 

“I know you mean well but this really isn’t a problem,” the younger sat up to face Scott, wanting him to know that Dan meant what he said. 

“This is a problem though,” Scott was growing more and more frustrated with everything revolving around the situation. “She doesn’t treat you right, why would you put yourself through that.” 

“You don’t know everything about the situation so I think you need to drop it,” Daniel stated firmly. He dropped all firmness and looked towards the floor once again, shoulders dropping. “I’m sorry I brought it up.”

“No, I’m sorry,” Scott sighed, the way the boy in front of him looked stung because he knew that he had only made Daniel feel worse about everything. “You’re right, I don’t know the whole story. I just care about you, I know we’re still getting to know each other but I really do. I hate to see you upset.” 

“I get it, you’re just concerned. Don’t worry, I’m okay,” Daniel gave Scott a halfhearted smile before rising to his feet. “I think it’s time we start getting ready.”

\---- 

After preparing for their day, the boys had to go to a small training session. Daniel was a ball of energy at all times, he quickly proved why he had been brought into the team. Scott on the other hand, wasn't at his best that day. It was clear to anyone who saw him that his mind was elsewhere, yet they couldn’t see his eyes glued to the spectacle that was Daniel James. 

Though many noticed the distracted midfielder, they all chalked it up to being tired or lasting jet lag and no one questioned what was plaguing his mind. There was one person however that kept a close tab of the Scotsman. No amount of showing off at practice could truly occupy Daniel’s mind completely; he knew he was being watched and he noticed that his friend’s mind was far from the field. 

Training had ended and most had already cleared out of the locker room but the distracted man took a little longer than most to get ready. He was just finishing lacing up his shoes when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning to look at the owner of the hand brought him to see those sweet brown eyes of the man who tortured his mind for the entire day. 

“What is it?” The midfielder asked. 

“You’re not acting like yourself,” Daniel pointed out. 

“I’m just tired,” Scott shrugged, not wanting to get into things right then. 

“Right, like that isn’t everyone’s excuse ever,” the winger rolled his eyes and sat next to the other. “What’s going on?”

“I really rather not do this here,” Scott sighed and stood. 

Daniel stood as well and grabbed Scott’s arm. “No one else is here. Talk to me, something’s wrong.” 

“Let’s just go to our room and talk please,” Scott pleaded. “I don’t want to do this here.” 

“Yeah, okay, that’s fine,” Daniel nodded and gave a sympathetic smile. 

The duo left the locker room and made the short trek back to the hotel. The walk was silent with a longing feeling lingering in the air. It was clear that something that needed to be said was left to eat away at their brains but no words were exchanged. 

It didn’t take long to get back to the hotel but there was still going through the building and the ride up the slow lift. They reached the lift and the slow descent up to their floor began. Scott leaned back against the cool metal wall, hands by his side gripping the rail behind him while Dan stood by his side with his arms crossed. Their shoulders touched but it wasn’t a bother to either man, the contact was small and basically unnoticeable yet the touch just somehow made things better. 

Scott could feel those chocolate brown eyes boring into him but he couldn’t bring himself to look back. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. 

“Scott,” Daniel’s voice squeaked out. 

“Hmm?” Scott questioned. 

“Um, nothing actually, sorry,” Daniel gulped. “It’s nothing.” 

“You sure?” Scott opened his eyes and turned to look down at the smaller boy. 

“Yeah, I don’t know what I was thinking,” Daniel bit his lip, staring down at the floor and shifting uncomfortably on his feet. “Jeez, this thing is slow.”

Just like clockwork, as Daniel uttered those words the lift shuddered and stopped as the panel stopped displaying the floor number. 

“Holy shit,” Daniel gasped. “Is it actually..?” 

Scott went to the control panel and tried touching a few of the buttons but all lights on the panel had gone off. “I think this part lost power, the button to call for help is out too.” 

“So we’re trapped?” The younger questioned. “Do you have your phone? I left mine in the room.” 

“I did too,” Scott replied. “Someone will notice any second now when they won’t be able to use it. We’ll be fine.” 

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself?” Dan half-heartedly joked. 

“Whoever needs it more,” the Scotsman offered a twinge of a smile. He took a seat on the floor with his back to the control panel. 

“This gives us time to talk at least,” the Welsh boy walked over and sat in front of McTominay. “So what happened at practice?”

“It’s not like something really happened,” Scott shrugged. “I was just thinking too much.” 

“And watching me,” Dan smirked. 

“Sorry,” Scott blushed deeply. “I didn’t think I was that obvious.” 

“You weren’t but I knew,” Dan confessed. He absentmindedly grabbed Scott’s hand and rubbed his thumb around in a soothing circular motion. “I was keeping an eye on you.”

“You make this really hard, you know that right?” Scott sighed but didn’t object outwardly to the contact. 

“What do you mean?” Daniel asked, furrowing his eyebrows and giving a confused face that only made Scott fall for him more. 

“You just come in and throw me for a loop and I can’t do anything about it,” Scott groaned and flopped back against the wall. 

“I’m not trying to,” the small boy moved from in front of Scott to his side instead. Dan laced his fingers with the older boy and leaned his head onto Scott’s shoulder. 

“You say that but look at you,” Scott interjected. “Holding my hand, head on my shoulder, why do you do this to me? You’re so nice all the time and you care so much. I don’t get it, Dan, I really don’t. You act like this with me yet you have a girl at home who talks to you like you’re some awful jerk.” 

“I’m sorry I send you mixed signals, I just feel so drawn to you I can’t help myself,” Daniel confessed. “I don’t know what it is, I just like it when we’re like this and I feel like I can be honest with you. I was so glad when you sat next to me on the plane, I really wanted it to be you that sat with me.” 

“Stop, don’t do that,” Scott felt like his heart was in his toes. He wasn’t sure if what Dan was saying was true or if he was just messing around. Maybe it was all a dream and Scott never left the hotel room this morning. Maybe he got knocked out during training and this is all a concussion dream. 

“Don’t do what?” Dan asked innocently.

“Don’t give me hope,” Scott said in a voice barely above a whisper. 

Daniel lifted his head and turned to look at Scott while placing a hand on the side of his face. “Look at me.” 

McTominay turned his head to face Dan. They gazed at each other, unsaid words in the air and feelings heavy in the atmosphere. Time felt as if it was no longer real, the world itself gone as well. The only thing that mattered was them and what they would do next. 

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it,” the Welsh boy spoke softly. 

The moment was theirs, it felt right, it felt like something would escalate. Yet before they could act, the lift groaned as it roared to life once again. Moment gone, the two climbed to their feet and waited for the doors to open. 

The lift brought them to their floor and they stepped out, relieved to be out in the open again. Without thought, they began to walk towards their room with minds buzzing because of the new revelations.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to say last time that I don't mean any disrespect to Daniel's real-life girlfriend by giving him a bad one in this story, which should be obvious but I feel the need to clarify. 
> 
> Also, get ready because thins are going to escalate quickly here. Oops

Scott wanted to be happy knowing that maybe Daniel shared similar feelings, but he just wasn’t. How could Scott be happy sitting alone in his bed, mindlessly scrolling through social media as the small boy he fancied stood across the room on the phone talking with his irate girlfriend. The midfielder was getting quite fed up with the conversation he was eavesdropping on and wanted it to stop sooner rather than later.

It took a few more tedious minutes of waiting (after what felt like an hour but was truly closer to fifteen minutes) before Scott rose to his feet and walked over to the Welsh boy. Upon hearing the approaching footsteps, Dan turned his head and gazed up at the Scotsman with his chocolate eyes, raising a questioning eyebrow. 

“Hey, Dan, sorry to interrupt your call,” Scott started, making things up as he went. “The gaffer sent out a message, we have to go down to the lobby.” 

“Oh okay,” Daniel nodded and went back to his call. “Did you hear that? I have to go, the gaffer wants us. Yeah, okay, bye.”

“What was it about this time?” Scott questioned. 

“She’s still mad at me so she was chewing my ear off again,” Dan sighed. “Did the gaffer say what he wanted?” 

“Oh, I made that up,” Scott confessed. “I didn’t even think I was that convincing. You just seemed like you needed saving.” 

“I really did,” Dan smirked. “But you probably just wanted me all to yourself.” 

“Well I do but can you blame me?” the tall boy smiled. 

“I guess I wouldn’t mind having you all alone for a while either,” the Welsh boy returned the smile. “And it looks like I do.” 

“You sure do, what do you plan on doing with me?” The older questioned. 

“Hmm,” Daniel looked around before making his way over to the couch and plopping down. The midfielder watched intently, loving watching the younger boy walk away. “Well don’t just look at me. Come sit.” 

McTominay walked over and sat down on the couch. There was about an inch of space between the two, which Scott left in case Daniel didn’t actually want to be that close even though he himself wanted nothing more than to hold the small boy close in his arms. 

“Come on, touch me, don’t act like you’re afraid of me,” Dan urged. 

“Huh?” Scott squeaked, not expecting the forwardness. 

“Not like that,” Dan rolled his eyes and shifted closer so his plump thigh touched Scott’s own. “Go on put your arm around me.” 

“You’re awfully pushy,” Scott said as he complied with the winger’s command. The Scottish boy wrapped his slender arm around Daniel and pulled him inward so their bodies overlapped and their need for each other’s touch was finally beginning to be satisfied. 

“Worked though, didn’t it?” the small boy smirked. 

“Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be, huh?” Scott teased. “Maybe I should go sit by myself on the bed then.” 

“Go on, try and see what happens,” Daniel pressed. “I’d love to see you try, Scotty.” 

Scott began to move to get up but was stopped as Daniel quickly shifted and turned his body in order to hold the older boy down. The shift left the younger boy straddling Scott’s waist, arms around each other and bodies pressed tightly together. 

“See, Scotty,” Dan ran his finger across Scott’s jaw. “I’ve got you right where I want you now.” 

“Well I certainly don’t mind this,” Scott stared into Dan’s sweet brown eyes, feeling as if he could easily get lost in them if he didn’t look away soon. He was loving this sudden switch in behaviour, he was loving Daniel’s attention. 

“I don’t either,” Daniel stared back, loving each and every detail in Scott’s blues. 

“So you’ve got me here,” Scott started. “You’re holding me down, sitting on top of me, staring at me. I’m at your will. What ar-” 

“Shut up,” the younger boy quickly cut off the little ramble Scott was breaking into. Scott looked at Daniel with slightly widened eyes, not really expecting the harsh phrase from the small boy. Dan only rolled his eyes and placed his hand on the back of the midfielder’s head before pulling their lips together. 

The moment was everything that they had hoped for since meeting. Mouths moving in sync, bodies close, feelings expressed only by a single action. They longed for each other, they wanted everything from each other. This was truly their moment. The only thing that mattered in the world was each other. 

It was Daniel that continued to escalate things farther. He kissed down Scott’s face and to his neck. The Welsh boy tested a few spots before getting the reaction he was hoping for: a gasp and a moan from Scott. Feeling quite pleased with himself, Dan began to tease the spot on Scott’s neck before committing with an easy bite. 

“Fuck, Dan,” Scott groaned. “You better not leave a mark,”

“I know what I’m doing,” Dan breathed into Scott’s neck, which only resulted in further pushing the midfielder. 

“You sure do,” McTominay gasped as he felt Dan’s teeth on his skin once again. In reaction, Scott grabbed onto Daniel’s fit thighs tightly. 

“Scotty if you keep grabbing me that tight I’ll be bruised there before you’ve even had your way with me,” Dan groaned into the older boy’s neck. The winger moved to kiss Scott’s lips again as he pressed their hips together tightly, impossibly turned on at this point. 

“Ugh, Danny,” Scott moaned against Dan’s mouth. “Keep that up and I’ll ruin my pants.” 

Despite that statement, the two continued on, kissing deeply and rubbing against each other erotically. Daniel licked across Scott’s bottom lip, hoping to enter. He whined as he was denied access, which allowed Scott to instead slide his tongue into Dan’s mouth. The Welsh boy fought hard to try and make himself the dominant one but inevitably submitted. He decided instead to tug at Scott’s hair, who returned the action by gripping Dan’s thighs tightly once again. 

With a gasp and a groan, Daniel pulled out of the kiss and buried his face in Scott’s neck as he felt his body reach his climax, the Scotsman following right after. Sounds of their heavy breathing filled the room as they tried to collect themselves. 

“Damn,” Daniel giggled, still hidden in Scott’s neck. “I don’t think I’ve gotten off that good in years. And to do it like that, wow.” 

“I don’t think I have ever,” Scott laughed. 

“You don’t seem like you would be, but you’re so innocent,” Dan stood, a little wobbly on his feet after the abuse his legs just suffered as well as the feeling of ecstasy still working on leaving his body. “I’m going to shower and change.” 

“Have fun,” Scott smirked. 

“I’ve had enough fun for now,” the younger boy smiled as he began gathering clean clothes. “Don’t miss me too much.” 

“I won’t,” McTominay stretched and stood, wanting to change as well. “Go get clean, you dirty little boy.” 

Daniel laughed and went into the bathroom so he could shower and get out of his soiled clothing. Scott walked over to his bag and got out a fresh set of clothes to change into. He made quick work of cleaning up and made a mental note that a proper shower was in order that night. 

As he finished up, his mind was filled with thoughts of Daniel. In no way had the Scotsman expected such a quick turn around from being friend-zoned to getting off with Dan. The experience was something that would stick with him for some time. Sure, Scott had done things of the sexual nature before, just not with other people. Yes, he was in fact quite inexperienced and he still maintained his virginity somehow. It wasn’t that Scott hadn’t liked people before, he just didn’t love them. He had no desire to make love to someone that didn’t truly matter to him. When his friends would talk about their early sexual encounters, Scott always shied away from the conversation. When asked the answer was always the same: “I’m just waiting for the right person.” He would shrug and they would tease but it didn’t truly matter to him. 

Daniel James awakened something in Scott. Before he was nothing more than a football robot with a genuine personality if you spoke to him one-on-one. When Daniel came around, a hungry beast came alive within the midfielder. He wanted it all, he wanted everything that Dan had to offer and then some. Nothing made him feel the way Dan did and that experience only pushed his desire further. He needed all the attention he could get from the young Welsh boy. 

Scott laid on his bed and looked up at the ceiling, continuing to think of nothing but the younger boy. He remembered the feel of Daniel’s lips, the sounds he had made, the warmth of his body pressed tightly against the midfielder. McTominay concluded that he never wanted to forget any part of it and he would need it again. 

“Scotty, look what you’ve done to me,” Daniel whined as he walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a loose t-shirt and briefs. The Scotsman sat up to gaze at the work of art that stood in front of him. Dan’s thighs were beginning to display deep, purple, finger-shaped bruises from the midfielder’s tight grip. “You’ve made a mess of my legs.” 

“You call it a mess, I call it really fucking hot,” Scott smirked. 

“What if someone sees?” Dan groaned. “They’ll think you’re abusing me in here.” 

“They’re too high to be seen,” Scott noted. 

“I hope you’re right,” Dan sighed before biting his lip and slowly began backing into the bathroom. “That hickey you have on the other hand…”

“What?!” The older boy exclaimed, running towards the bathroom. He went around Daniel and looked in the mirror where he could see a mark beginning to make itself seen on his neck. “You said you wouldn’t leave a mark.” 

“I may have gotten a little carried away,” the Welsh boy innocently confessed. 

“What am I supposed to do about this?” Scott groaned in annoyance. “We’re going to get in so much trouble.” 

“Maybe I can run to a store and get something to cover it up,” Daniel suggested. 

“Like what?” Scott questioned. “Am I just going to have to wear a turtleneck until this goes away?” 

“No, I’ll grab a bit of makeup to cover it,” Dan clarified. 

“I don’t know how to use that stuff,” Scott turned and faced the smaller boy finally, knowing that staring at the mark wouldn’t just magically make it go away. 

“I don’t either,” Dan shrugged. “Can’t be that hard though, just blending and such, we can figure it out.” 

“I really hope we can or you’re going to be in big trouble,” McTominay huffed as he left the bathroom to flop on his bed like an angsty teen. 

“Oh yeah?” Daniel challenged. “What are you going to do, punish me?” 

“Stop making everything I say so sexual,” Scott laughed and covered his blushing face. 

“But you and sex are basically synonymous in my mind,” Dan continued to tease as he finished getting ready. 

“Oh, so you just like me for my body then?” the midfielder gave it right back. 

“No, but it is a serious plus,” Dan smirked as he put his shoes on. “I’m going to head out to get your makeup, your highness.” 

“Good, don’t take too long,” Scott smiled at the boy who stood by the door. 

“Yes, sir,” the younger boy smiled before stepping out the door, leaving the elder alone with his mind. 

As Daniel left, doubt entered. Scott began to wonder what he was actually doing. Dan had just cheated on his girlfriend, the very thing she had accused him of in the first place. Was this really just a way for Dan to get back at her? Was Scott just a pawn in some sick game? Did Daniel actually feel anything for Scott, or did he just see an opportunity and take it? 

Scott gulped and turned to his side so he could look at the wall instead of the ceiling, still deep within his own mind. He didn’t want to believe that Daniel could be capable of such sinister actions, but he was afraid. It was his first time feeling so wrapped up in someone, he didn’t know what he was supposed to feel but he was scared without the one in question being around. He just couldn’t help but wonder if he was falling for someone that only wanted to use him.

The more he thought, the more apparent it became that there were deeper reasons that Scott had never done this before. The biggest reason rooted in his deep fear of being hurt by someone he invested in wholeheartedly. He was terrified that all this would be for nothing in the end. Why waste time with something that ends, right? Why risk getting your heart broken when it would be easier to step away and stay safe? 

The feeling in his chest was back, the awful dragon of a feeling that his knight in shining armor had fought off before. Scott gasped and cried out, his body screamed for him to calm down and breathe but it was as if he had forgotten. His eyes were tightly held shut and his breath came out in painful sobbing gasps that forced tears to pour down his face. He wanted to remember how to function, he really did, but he just couldn’t do it. 

In his panicked state, Scott didn’t even hear the door to the room open or the crash of items dropping to the floor. Nothing registered with him until he felt a hand on his arm. His eyes shot open to see the fearful features of Daniel James kneeling by his bedside. 

“Scotty, breathe, just like we did before,” Dan pleaded. “You’re going to be okay, you just need to breathe.” 

“Can’t,” Scott choked out. He sat up abruptly, way faster than he should’ve, wanting to do anything to try and help himself. He saw spots in his vision, which only added to his panic. 

“Yes, you can,” Daniel coaxed firmly as he stood and put his hands on the midfielder’s shoulders. “You can do this.” 

It wasn’t instant, but with the smaller boy’s help, Scott was able to calm down. He hated feeling so helpless, so vulnerable, but he just didn’t know how to deal with this new problem that had arisen. He felt ashamed because he wanted to handle it on his own. He wanted to be as strong as he always had been but he just couldn’t. 

“Scotty?” Daniel started, sitting next to the older boy. “What happened?” 

“Thinking too much,” Scott shrugged, not wanting to share the true answer. 

“About?” Dan pressed. 

“Stuff,” Scott sighed. “Just overthinking everything.”

“You can tell me,” Dan continued to pry. 

“Not right now,” Scott shook his head and looked at the floor. “I don’t want to get into it right now.” 

“That’s okay,” Dan cooed and held onto the older boy’s hand. “I’m here whenever you’re ready.” 

“Thanks,” McTominay offered a halfhearted smile and kissed the younger boy’s cheek. “You’re a real lifesaver.” 

“Gotta keep you around for a little while at least,” Daniel giggled. “Oh, speaking of me being a lifesaver, I got your makeup.” He proceeded to get up and walk over to the discarded bag so he could pick it up to bring over to the taller boy. “I know nothing about any of this but I looked it up and got what they were saying should work.” 

“You’re going to have to put it on, I won’t be able to see what I’m doing,” Scott pointed out. 

“Okay, we better start now then so I have time to figure this out,” Dan sat next to Scott on the side where the hickey had made its presence fully aware. He pulled out his phone for instruction and began taking out the different products he picked up. “Here goes nothing, don’t move too much.”

“That’s cold!” Scott exclaimed as Dan began to apply the first product. “Why’s that so cold?” 

“Shh, concentrating,” the winger said. “Don’t be such a baby.” 

“M’not,” Scott pouted. 

“You’re pouting like a child,” Dan giggled. “It’s cute though.” 

Scott huffed and continued to pout as the younger boy continued applying the coverup. It took a few tries, but after a while Dan got the mark hidden and looking natural again. By then, it was nearly time to go to dinner with the team so they had to quickly prepare themselves before heading out to meet with everyone else at the hotel’s restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every week I want to say something here but I never remember until after I post it. Like right now, my mind is totally blank.

It was at that dinner with the team that initiation songs were sung. It was all good fun, the boys all did the best they could (some better than others) and everyone had a good time. Unfortunately, the fun was cut short for one man. 

It was just beginning to get late when Daniel withdrew from the conversations around him. It wasn’t obvious at first, it just seemed like he was giving others a chance to speak. But as he kept silently staring down at his lap, it was becoming clear that something was wrong. Scott was the first to notice, of course. He watched Dan closely and soon noticed that Dan’s face was slightly illuminated by the concealed screen of his phone. 

Scott nudged Daniel and whispered to him “everything alright?” 

The younger boy shrugged and continued to stare down into his lap for a moment before handing his phone over to the Scotsman. Scott looked at the screen, noting right away that the contact name was that of Daniel’s girlfriend. He read what was on screen, seeing that she was again degrading the boy. Scott felt the anger bubble inside of him more and more with each horrible message. 

“I think I’m going to head in for the night,” Scott stood abruptly, clutching Dan’s phone by his side. He then walked out of the room without listening to a single response from his teammates, who all bid him goodnight with minimal objection. 

“Wait, Scott,” Daniel called and ran after the older boy. “What are you doing?” 

Scott kept walking, ignoring Daniel’s protests behind him. He didn’t stop until they were far away from everyone else, alone in a hallway. The Scotsman then turned to the smaller boy with a wild look in his eyes, Dan’s own going wide in response. 

Before he could even process what was happening, Daniel’s back was against the wall and Scott’s lips were on his own. They kissed hungrily, showing each other pure passion easily. Scott pulled back abruptly, leaving Daniel hungry for more. 

“This stops now,” Scott stated firmly. He held Daniel’s face in his hands and looked him in the eyes so he knew the seriousness of the situation. “You’re going to do something about this now or I will.”

“What do you want me to do?” Dan asked desperately. 

“Call her and tell her that it’s over,” Scott demanded. “Or I can gladly call and tell her how awful she’s being to you.” 

“I can’t do it,” Dan cried. 

“Then I’m going to call and tell her how awful she is,” Scott’s words seethed with anger. He didn’t want to play around anymore, he was over the game. “I’m not going to sit here and watch you keep getting upset over someone who acts like you’re nothing. I’m done just letting this happen. Something has to change now, Daniel.” 

“But, Scott,” Daniel began to protest.

“No,” Scott cut him off. “You can’t keep doing this to yourself. She keeps putting you down and I’m sick of it. Do it yourself now; let me do it for you; or I’m walking away from this, from us. Those are the only options. I can’t keep standing by and watching this happen. This isn't right.”

Dan was quiet for a second before he nodded and spoke, “Okay, I’ll do it. I’m just so used to denying it that I made myself believe it was all fine. But you’re right, I don’t deserve it. I don’t really deserve you either, you’re too good for me.” 

“I wouldn’t be making you do this if I didn’t know it was good for you,” Scott sighed and pulled Dan into a bone-crushing hug. 

“It's just hard, Dan confessed. “I've been with her for so long, I still don't want to hurt her. It's just so familiar.” 

“You can't keep doing this to yourself,” Scott sighed. “You deserve to be happy.” 

“I know,” Dan pulled out of the hug. “I guess I should go get this over with then?” 

“The sooner the better,” the Scotsman urged. 

“I’m going to go somewhere and do this alone, because I have to, and I'll meet you in our room afterward,” Daniel declared. 

“I'll be waiting,” Scott smiled. “And you aren't really alone, I'm here with you for everything.” 

“I know,” the Welsh boy smiled back and walked down the hall. McTominay watched long enough to see the younger boy turn a corner before going the opposite way to the lift. 

He stepped in the lift alone but left with his good friend doubt. He was beginning to think that maybe Dan had just told him what he wanted to hear and would only stay away long enough to fool the midfielder into thinking he had broken things off. It was an intricate theory, but one that haunted him nonetheless. It wasn't that he didn't trust Daniel, he was just afraid. How could he ever know what the other boy was thinking? 

By the time he entered the room, Scott had imagined many scenarios in which Dan was lying to him. The midfielder sat on his bed, put his knees up, and rested his forehead against them. Thinking was easier when all he had to think about was football and not a damn boy. 

Scott could hear as the door clicked open and Daniel stepped into the room, but he didn't feel like moving from his spot. Instead, he brought his limbs in closer and curled up tighter. 

“Scotty?” Daniel questioned. “You alright?” 

“Tired,” Scott replied, still not moving. 

“You going to bed then?” Scott felt the bed dip as Daniel sat in front of him. 

“I need to shower,” McTominay sighed. “Really don't feel like it though. How did it go?” 

“Well,” Dan sighed. “She was really upset, of course. Kept accusing me of different things and such. I hung up on her once she kept going on and on.” 

“I'm proud of you,” Scott looked up finally looked up, seeing the boy that he felt so strongly for. The younger boy sat by the midfielder's feet, legs hanging over the bed and eyes glued to the floor. “Come here.” 

The winger turned his head as the Scotsman straightened his legs and put his arms out. Daniel climbed on top of Scott and wrapped his arms tightly around the older boy. McTominay held the younger boy close and kissed the top of his head. 

“I feel relieved, honestly,” Dan spoke, still holding tightly onto the taller boy. “Like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders.” 

“Good,” Scott smiled, just knowing Daniel was feeling better made him forget all of his doubts. 

“Thank you, I couldn't do this without you,” Dan pulled back and looked up at the Scotsman, still sitting in his lap. 

“I told you, I wouldn't have said anything if I didn't know it would help you.” Scott gazed back at the younger boy, taking in every single detail of his features. 

Having Daniel's girlfriend out of the way made Scott feel a lot better. Just knowing that this was a little more allowed made him so much happier. Dan was all his, no one could take that away. As long as they were behind closed doors, they could freely be with each other as much as they pleased.

Scott ran his hand through Dan's curly brown locks then down the side of his face, stopping to rest on his cheek. Daniel had an innocent look in his eyes, looking widely up at the older boy as he waited for the next action. Scott pulled Daniel into a soft kiss that was gladly returned. It was a sweet kiss that only lasted a few moments before they pulled back and leaned their foreheads together. 

“As much as I’d like to continue this, I do actually want to shower,” Scott announced. 

“I’d ask to join you but I already took one earlier,” Dan smirked. 

“Guess we have to plan better next time,” Scott smiled. “Now come on, let me up.” 

“I don’t wanna,” Dan whined and wrapped his arms around the taller boy. “You’re so comfy.” 

“I’ll be quick,” the Scotsman promised.

“You better,” Daniel sighed, letting go of the older boy and moving off of his lap. 

“I’ll be back before you know it,” Scott laughed and rose to his feet. He gathered his things and went into the bathroom as Dan was getting comfortable in bed. 

Scott kept to his word and showered quickly, wanting to be with Dan just as much as he wanted to be with Scott. When he walked back out into the room, it appeared that the winger had already fallen asleep. McTominay took in the sight of the small boy, his perfect features relaxed and the blanket pulled up to his chin. The midfielder smiled and walked over to the other bed, not wanting to wake the Welsh boy. 

“Hey get over here,” Dan tiredly demanded. 

“Thought you were sleeping.” Scott climbed into bed with the smaller boy, sliding in behind him and placing arms around his small body.

“You still could’ve laid with me.” Daniel turned around and buried his face in the taller boy’s chest. “You’re stuck with me tonight.” 

“Oh no, whatever will I do,” Scott teased. 

“I would respond to you but I’m too tired,” Dan yawned. 

“Goodnight then,” Scott laughed a little and kissed the top of Dan’s head. 

“Night,” Daniel smiled into Scott’s chest.  
It wasn’t hard for them to fall asleep in the safety of each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If the escalation feels weird, I'm sorry. I just write what comes to mind with the basic idea of a plot in mind but I swear one will present itself.


End file.
